With increasing development of science and technology, various wearable electronic devices are more and more widely applied in and offer a great convenience to people's daily lives.
Generally, a conventional wearable electronic device (such as a smart bracelet and smart running shoes) needs to be used with a mobile terminal (such as a mobile phone) via which the wearable electronic device is triggered to perform a preset function. Taking smart running shoes as an example, a user wearing the smart running shoes needs to start a recording function of the smart running shoes via a mobile phone if the user wants to record running data.
As can be seen, the conventional wearable electronic device needs to be used with the mobile terminal via which the wearable electronic device is controlled to perform the preset function, and hence the control operation is complex.